Stationary training bicycles, i.e. ergometer or “spinner” type bicycles, are widely used both in private and in training studios for the physical training of the body.
In training studios several bicycles may be mounted in a group in front of a viewing screen. On the screen is shown a video of a landscape as seen when rolling along a road. The purpose of the screen is to make the exercise less boring. However, the bicycles are still stationary and do not provide any feeling of realism to the users. Such stationary training bicycles will also not provide any training of the balance ability and core muscles as in a real bicycle.
The applicant's earlier patent publications WO2005/046806 and WO2007/055584 disclose an exercise bicycle with a split frame, the upper part tiltable to the sides and with handlebars which turn and control the tilt. Solutions are also shown regarding incline and decline. The purpose of this bicycle is to provide a more realistic ride more like a real bicycle. As the user has to balance his body on the split frame, the user will also receive some training of balance and core muscles.